A Sky Without Limit
by regent septimus
Summary: Three years have passed since Checkerface had been bested by Tsuna and he has been taught, trained and groomed into the ideal family head. Whilst covering as head for Timoteo, a situation arises and Tsuna and his guardians are going to have to deal with it. However, this problem may swiftly become more than they can handle... fan-made continuation of the Reborn storyline.
1. Prologue- Mutual benefits

"Juudaime, the Warrington family representative is here to speak with you." Gokudera infused his unflinching admiration for the boss into his words.

A black leather chair swivelled around to reveal a brown-haired young man, "Ah, they're already here, send them in would you?"

Despite being 17 years old, the boy oozed charisma and wisdom, he held an expression that made him seem completely vulnerable but simultaneously gave off an air that taking the bait would not go down well for anyone.

"Of course Juudaime." He curtly replied before vacating the office.

Tsuna rose from his designer chair and made his way to the large glass pane window behind it, his eyes gazed comfortably at the marvellous, clear skies.

It had been three years since Tsuna had bested Checkerface. Since then he had been able to focus more of his attention to his education and training. Surprisingly, Reborn's training hadn't killed him and had in fact made him much, _much _more capable, enough so to cover for Timoteo during his vacation days.

'He'll be back tomorrow, don't worry yourself Tsuna, one more day and you can spend some time with your friends before you start college life.' He thought contentedly as he softly exhaled.

Gokudera re-entered the room with an older man in tow, holding the door for him as he did so. "Greetings, Sawada-sama" The man spoke in English but still added honorifics to his name, 'Well, at least he's trying...' Tsuna thought. "My name is Albert Warrington, brother of the current head of the Warrington family and Lt. Col. in her majesties royal guard." He then bowed politely causing Tsuna to smile softly, putting the man at ease.

"No need for such formality. Please, call me Tsuna, everybody else does." Tsuna Replied in English. Luckily, it was one of the languages Reborn had drilled into his head.

The man chuckled in response, "Ah, you are exactly as they say, such a kind boy yet still so charismatic, you give off the air of a true leader my boy!" The man then sat on the sofa that Gokudera gestured to. "No wonder you became the head at such a young age."

Tsuna raised a hand, "Please, you're too kind. Timoteo is still the head, I'm simply covering for him until he returns from his much-needed vacation. Who am I to refuse him some free-time every now and again? He certainly earned it."

Gokudera politely intervened, "Anyway," all attention was now directed at Tsuna's right-hand man, "You have come as the representative of the Warrington family, correct?" Albert nodded, "Then would you be so kind as to grace us with why you would need to consult with the Vongola famiglia?"

Tsuna became focused as he made his way to sit opposite Albert and position himself comfortably, "Yes, I too am curious as to why you would consult with us of all famiglia."

Albert cleared his throat as he began to speak, "Well, you see, there has been a... Problem, I should say."

Gokudera raised a brow. "Problem? What exactly do you mean by 'problem'?" Tsuna leant back from his position and raised a hand to his head in thought.

"Well..." Sweat was visibly starting to flow from the elder mans brow, "We _may _have initiated a defective assassin experiment and-"

"Did you or didn't you?"

"I'm s-sorry?"

"Did you or didn't you?" Albert tensed greatly at the cold expression the Vongola Decimo was now giving, where had the bright and cheery boy from only moments ago gone? "I do hope that you're aware of human experiments being illegal. Are you?"

The man gulped, "I-I am..."

Tsuna intertwined his fingers amongst themselves as he sat forward, "Then why had you ignored this? Why did _you_ think it was alright for _you_ to bypass this law that was purposefully placed to protect _all _people from cruelty and disaster?" He raised his eyebrow in curiosity, his glare becoming harsher.

"W-well..." The man took a moment to re-establish his demeanour, "Well, when you are part of a dying mafia family..."

"Being part of a dying family has nothing to do with innocents." Tsuna stood and ventured towards the man before leaning down to eye-level, "I want to hear your story and then I will make my decision, but it isn't looking good for you..."

Tsuna straightened himself and went towards his desk. He pulled out a file and started examining it.

Albert swallowed nervously, "W-what's that?"

The young Vongola simply shifted his eyes towards the man for a moment before continuing his examination.

"Ah, here we go. Gokudera, please read the section on the Warrington family's record aloud would you?"

Gokudera bolted over to his boss and grabbed the document, scanned it over quickly before voicing it out loud, "'Two Warrington family heads in the past have been called in by the Vindice for several cases of human experimentation,'" He stopped to glare at the shrinking man, "'They had gone on to experiment on animals and such, being within the borderline of Vindices law. However, there has been talk of them continuing to experiment since the Vindices leave since the Checkerface incident. An undercover operative has been sent to determine the truth to these rumours but has so far been incapable of getting proof.'"

Tsuna nodded towards his loyal friend, "That report is from around a month ago, our operative sent in several samples of experimentation but was unable to verify whether they were human or not despite having a strong feeling about it..." he directed his harsh gaze at the representative, "it seems that his intuition was spot on."

Albert spoke up, "Fine, we have performed human experiments and will have to accept the punishment now that we have been found out. However, I came here despite the danger of being found out to warn you."

Tsuna overlapped his hands on his lap, "And why would you want to warn us?"

"Well... it will be mutually beneficial if you stop the threat."

Gokudera slammed his fist into the wall. "Who do you think you are you bastard! You aren't an ally of the Vongola, far from it. Why would we do something that would benefit you?"

Tsuna nodded, "And how would this benefit us? We aren't interested in bargaining with criminals."

"Yes, but I imagine you're interested in keeping your family alive"

Albert realised how what he said had sounded and braced for impact just in time for Tsuna to smash him against a wall by his collar, "Who do you think you are to threaten the Vongola!? No... who do you think you are to threaten _my _family?"

Albert waved his hands around frantically, "N-n-no. T-that came out wrong..."

Tsuna slowly lowered him until his feet touched the floor, keeping his hold on his collar.

"How so?"

Albert flinched, his words were seeping with venom, "I didn't want it to come out sounding like a threat. I just wanted to say that the problem could affect you as much as it could affect us."

Tsuna released his hold on the man and stepped back a little.

"What exactly _is _the problem?"

Albert sighed in relief, he thought that was going to be the end of him. He then realised he had been asked a question and quickly gathered his thoughts.

"Well... it involves the Regent family..."

* * *

**Hi there!**

**This is just a quick prologue for my new story, the next chapters are going to be longer I promise.**

**I always love when people show Tsuna off when he's older because lets be honest, if he's the reincarnation of Giotto, he's going to be just as awesome and adored if not more so.**

**Also, if you caught onto the name Regent, that's also my username. I made this account with the intention of making a Reborn universe character with that title so here it is. You'll be understanding more of the story as it progresses as you would expect so stay tuned!**

**Remember to like, favourite or review if you enjoyed this (despite it only being a short prologue), especially since its only the first chapter because it'll let me know whether I should continue it or not. Anyway...**

**Au Revoir for now! ^^**


	2. chapter 1- New arrival

"Hey, Tsuna!"

Tsuna almost jumped out of his chair at the sudden noise, "H-huh?"

Tsuna jolted his head to the side to find Yamamoto with that usual smile of his on his face, although his eyes showed concern. Gokudera flanked to his side, although his expression was that of worry.

"You back with us now Tsuna?"

"H-hai! Sorry, I was just thinking about work." His gaze was turning distant before he stopped himself to turn to his guardians. Gokudera gave a nod of acknowledgement whilst Yamamoto just looked confused.

"Well, class is starting soon so if you aren't feeling great..."

"Juudaime, I can take you to the nurses office if you need it?"

Tsuna couldn't help but smirk at his friends concern. "I'm fine, can't skip college the same way I used to skip school. Besides, I think Kyoya would bite me to death if I even tried to run..."

After Tsuna had left middle school, Nono had decided to create 'Vongola academy' on Namimori grounds. A high quality academy teaching children from Kindergarten all the way up through college. Tsuna had attended through high school with all of his guardians and they had now been attending college for just over a month. Next to no word has come in on the matter involving the Regent family and it had been bothering Tsuna relentlessly.

"Haha, that's true..." Yamamoto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. Three years had passed and Hibari had only ever opened up somewhat to Tsuna, although Tsuna knew not to betray his trust and as such; had never told anybody, even those closest to him.

"Che, that stupid skylark couldn't take Juudaime..."

"Maybe... but still, I don't think it would be best for Tsuna to fight him out in broad daylight."

Gokudera simply clicked his tongue as the classroom door opened, followed by the teacher making his way towards his desk at the front of the classroom. Yamamoto and Gokudera promptly made their way back to their desks as the teacher began to take attendance.

Tsuna's seat was right next to the window, and after confirming his presence to the teacher; he took the chance to gaze up towards the sky, simply admiring its tranquillity. Although he was swiftly brought back by the teachers announcement.

"Alright, we have a full house. That will make things easier." the interest the classroom showed was apparent, "I would like you all to meet our new student, I'll let him give himself a quick introduction and then he can answer any questions you may have." the teacher turned his head towards the door, "You can come in now, I've warmed them up for you!" this earned a number of sniggers throughout the classroom.

The door opened yet again and in walked the new student. Several girls visibly blushed at the sight of him and some of the boys simply grunted at their fan girl antics. The boy wore an open, black designer shirt with the sleeves rolled up, revealing his toned forearms as well as the expensive looking watch on his right arm and the unique bracelet on his left. A pale grey undershirt was visible, designed with black and white cursive text shaped into the image of a wolfs head. His cargo trousers were a faint, dull green and the black braces hung loosely at his sides, as well as a chain leading from his left belt loop and into the closest pocket. If you looked closer, you could see the trousers were decorated with symbols such as black stars. Even the British flag could be seen; stitched onto the front of the right leg. He sported black and blue converse shoes that finished the casual side of his look.

"Thank you for warming them up for me sir, this should make it much easier now."

He smiled a dazzling smile and nodded his head at the teacher, earning a quick smirk from him.

The newcomer turned to face the class and Tsuna took the chance to check his features. His hair; an unusual mix of red and brown, was short and spikey; styled slightly to the left. His eyes were ruby red, almost as if his eyes themselves were rubies. Some sort of stud could be seen in his right earlobe, but Tsuna couldn't discern any more than that at this distance. The boy definitely came from outside of Namimori, Japan even. Britain seemed like a good guess, going by the design stitched into his trousers. Satisfied with his quick analysis, Tsuna decided to listen to the new boys background.

"Hello everybody! As teach said, I'm going to be a new student here starting today. My name is Lance Holmes and I was born and raised in England; although my mother is Italian so I'm of mixed descent. As you can tell, I speak fluent Japanese so there won't be any awkwardness derived from that." the newly named 'Lance' then bowed deeply, "I hope we can all be friends!"

The teacher then decided to speak as Lance stood erect again. "Very good. Now, you may refer to me as Hamada-sensei and you can learn the classes names as you go along. Are there any questions?"

At the signal, most of the classes population shot there arms up, much to Yamamoto's amusement as he began to chuckle softly before silently whispering to Tsuna; who sat to his left, "Boy, everybody sure is excited about the new guy. Reminds me of when Gokudera first transferred to our class back in middle school!"

Tsuna nodded, "Yeah, it's big news when a foreign transfer student comes in. I wonder why he'd come all the way over to Namimori though..."

Their thoughts were interrupted by Hamada-sensei however, "Sawada-san, Yamamoto-san, Please pay attention. If you have a question to ask then now is the time to ask it."

Yamamoto's hand instantly shot up whilst Tsuna began considering what he should ask.

Lance grinned at the sudden interest thrown his way before starting to single people out to answer their questions.

"Hmm, how about you?"

He pointed at a boy in the front row, indicating him to stand up.

"Hi, my name's Fukuhara Daiki. I was just wondering why you came to Namimori of all places, isn't Japan like the opposite end of the world to Britain?"

Tsuna noticed a lot of hands go down at that. Apparently, this was the common point of interest.

Tsuna observed the thoughtful look on Lances face. It lasted only for a brief moment before he began to speak, "Well Vongola academy is a very prestigious place to be and I've always wanted to visit such a serene country anyway. Also, the Vongola company has always interested me so I decided to come and take a look at their only education institute. I'm very pleased with how it looks and I think I'm going to enjoy being here." he flashed a bright smile, causing some of the girls to mutter amongst themselves and some of the boys to divert their eyes. The boy practically glowed...

"T-thank you for answering my question..." Fukuhara sat down but a slight tint was visible on his cheeks. This Lance may be the unintentional cause of something he will most likely come to regret...

"Anytime... um, Daiki-kun? Is that alright?"

"Y-yes, I don't mind if that's what you want to call me." the tint grew bigger, though he tried to hide it with his hands.

"Alright, I hope we can be friends Daiki-kun!"

Fukuhara just smiled back at him before burying his face in his arms. The aura this Lance was giving off was really something, he didn't even seem to be trying yet he seemed to simply ooze charisma. Tsuna would have to get Gokudera to search his background, there was something peculiar about this one.

"Okay then... you can go now!"

A girl in the second row stood up. She was fidgeting quite noticeably, shyness was apparently an issue here.

"U-umm, d-do you have any friends here in Japan or any long-term relations overseas; W-with either boys or _girls...?_"

Tsuna sweatdropped, how obvious could this girls intentions be? Apparently not enough as Lance began to answer the question with no hesitation.

"I have no friends at all in Japan, I have some friends back home though; both boys and girls. I have some friends over in Italy too, I go there pretty frequently. At least three times a year, usually for around two weeks a time." his smile suddenly dropped, "sorry! I strayed from the question too much. I suppose that answers it though...?"

"Misaka" she squeaked.

"I suppose that answers your question Misaka-chan." he let loose another of his carefree smiles, causing Misaka to blush as red as a tomato. Almost steaming as she slid back into her seat.

Lance simply laughed and then indicated that it was Yamamoto's turn.

Yamamoto swiftly stood and readied his question: "Haha," He grinned sheepishly as he tilted his head, "I was just wondering if you played any Baseball in the past or ever wanted to learn how to play it. I've always been a big fan and I think that it'd be great to have someone else to play with!"

Tsuna chuckled softly, the raven haired swordsman's antics were always related to Baseball. It didn't take a genius to have guessed what his question was going to be. Tsuna silently hoped that Lance would have some sort of interest in Baseball. Although he already has Kaoru, two people just isn't enough to play a game of Baseball. It's enough for practicing your throwing and hitting but the feel isn't the same as a game between friends.

"As a matter of fact I do have an interest in baseball. Back in England, Baseball isn't much of a renowned sport. But while I was in America a couple years back, I decided to give it a go and happened to really enjoy it. I was never good enough to be in a team or anything but I enjoyed the game nonetheless."

Tsuna noticed Yamamoto's ecstatic reaction. If his smile somehow growing wider was any indication.

"That's great! Maybe we could knock about and have a few games together sometime. I know a guy a couple years older than us who shares my love for the game and I can just tell that he'd get along great with you! Oh, the names Yamamoto Takeshi by the way, you can call me what you like."

Lance smiled softly in Yamamoto's direction, "Yeah, I'd like that Takeshi-kun." his gaze seemed somewhat distant although he quickly brought it back to the room.

"haha, that's great! I'll give you my number lately and we can organise something okay?"

Yamamoto dropped back into his seat once Lance had given him the affirmative on his request by nodding.

Tsuna then decided on his question and threw his hand up into the air, alerting Lance who gestured towards him.

"Hi, I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi. You can call me Tsuna though, my names too long really." he started to rub the back of his head nervously; he had gotten past his dame-Tsuna phase now but he still had a little trouble associating with people outside of work when he wasn't in his so called 'Boss mode'. "I was just wondering about how your parents dealt with moving so far."

Lance dropped his smile only to replace it with a look of nostalgia and pain; his eyes lost their shine and they seemed to pierce through Tsuna's very being.

"They didn't, sadly my parents have passed on and I came here on my own and I live alone..."

Tsuna's eyes widened, he didn't mean to step onto such painful territory. The boy was obviously in pain over the wound caused by the loss of his parents; it must have happened only recently. The classrooms other occupants seemed to all be affected by the newcomers loss of cheer and some girls even glared towards Tsuna's direction, it wasn't like he did it on purpose...

Lance eventually collected himself and spoke again, "S-sorry about that..." Lance made his way over to Tsuna, "I can see the worry covering your face, there's no need to feel guilty over something you had no knowledge over. You don't need to fret over something this trivial Tsuna-kun."

He made his way back to the front of the room as the teacher began to speak, "Alright that will be enough for questions for now." Hamada-sensei turned to Lance, "I'm sorry to hear about your parents, it must be hard for you to live alone at your age..."

"Yeah... I have enough money to manage rent for a while though, I can probably find a job before I run dry."

Tsuna frowned, there he goes again with that carefree smile. He hides his true feelings behind that carefree mask of his, inside he is torn and broken but won't let anyone in. He's just like how Yamamoto was when Tsuna first met him.

* * *

Class had now ended and Yamamoto made his way over to Lance before the rest of the class had a chance to intervene. He happened to catch sight of Lance focusing intently on the expensive looking tablet he held in his left hand as he started to interact with it with his right.

"Hey Lance, what you got there?"

Lance diverted his attention towards the young baseball star for a moment before resuming his interaction with the tablet, "Its a tablet, I like to have it on me just in case I find myself waiting on something."

"What're you doing with it, playing games?"

Lance placed the tablet onto the table facing upwards. Yamamoto didn't miss the fact that the screen had been locked before he had done so however.

"Talking to friends, y'know?" he targeted a smile at the swordsman before sheathing the tablet in its case and getting up from his newly assigned desk. "Telling them about the area and stuff."

Yamamoto restored his usual smile after hearing this, "Oh right, you're friends from back home in... England?"

Lance placed a hand on his side and smiled sheepishly, "Some of them are, I have a few friends from all over. I travelled a lot with my parents you see."

"Oh wow, that's really something."

Yamamoto tilted his head to see that Tsuna had come and joined in on the conversation, obviously with Gokudera in his wake.

"Nah, I'm pretty much accustomed to it since its how my life went. I suppose it really is pretty unusual for other people now that I think about it though..." Lance chuckled and rubbed his finger on his cheek shyly.

Yamamoto quickly remembered what had been said during the introductions and didn't hesitate to act on them.

"Hey! You want to play some baseball with me later then? I could even introduce you to Kaoru!"

Lance lost his smile for a moment but quickly re-established it.

"I'm afraid I can't today, I already have plans. Sorry about that..."

The rain guardian waved his hand in front of him, "No need to be so apologetic, it couldn't be helped. Maybe another time?"

Tsuna then spoke up, "Sorry Lance but we're going to have to go now, duty calls."

Lance smiled and waved as the trio left the room along with the rest of the class, he stood there as the room was quickly emptied of all of its occupants. Only he now stood there; alone in the room.

The boys gaze lost its previous shine and his smile turned fragile, he allowed his hand to drop to his side.

"Yeah... some other time..."

* * *

Hibari was busy making his rounds of Namimori.

Since the academy had been built, his job had become more difficult as there was more ground to cover and more people to supervise. Not that it bothered him mind you, he loved nothing more than protecting his beloved Namimori. Plus, 'biting people to death' was a great way for him to relieve stress, and he would be lying if he said he didn't have his sadistic thrills from it...

The day had been quiet for the most part, but Hibari was genuinely surprised when he came across someone he had never seen before standing at the edge of the roof. He was mostly surprised about him not knowing about them, Hibari made a habit out of looking up all students, teachers, and even some of the more rowdy residents in the area. So the question was, 'who _is _this mysterious stranger'. Hibari wasted no time and went straight up to the suspect, he wasn't going to wait around for a subtle opportunity like some herbivore. He was Hibari Kyoya after all, Namimori's legendary carnivorous overseer.

"Herbivore." Hibari sneered when the stranger refused to acknowledge his calling, "Herbivore, I'm talking to you!"

Still no reaction, Hibari refused to let someone ignore him like this. He started to walk towards the stranger as he brought out his tonfa.

"My name isn't herbivore."

Hibari suddenly stopped, he considered just throwing his tonfa at the suspect and be done with it. But his curious side got the better of him, "You are herbivore until proven otherwise, _herbivore._"

"So what are you?"

Hibari narrowed his eyes at the persons back, he spoke to a carnivore such as himself in such a way and didn't even have the courtesy to face him as he did so. This herbivore didn't realise just how deep a grave he was digging for himself here.

"I am a carnivore, but it isn't your concern either way. You will explain your presence, the school building is closed so your being here is trespassing."

"You're wrong."

Hibari grunted, this stranger was just asking to be bitten to death, "Herbivore, you will be-"

"You are a herbivore until proven otherwise."

*SMACK*

Hibari was surprised to see his tonfa hit the cold concrete instead of his expected target but shrugged it off, this herbivore would be bitten and then thoroughly chewed to death for his insolence.

"So herbivore," Hibari clenched his fists around his tonfa until his knuckled turned white, he was going to slaughter this arrogant bastard. "what should I be calling you if you don't want to hear herbivore?"

Hibari launched forward again only to find nothing but air, this bastard may be something more than a herbivore...

"Hibari Kyoya," Hibari turned to see his target stood several metres away, "but you won't be given time to call me that." purple flames sprouted from his tonfa, "I'll bite you to death!"

Hibari shot forward instantaneously but his attacks just wouldn't land on his target, he picked up the speed but was sent backwards after narrowly defending a kick with his tonfa.

"'Hibari Kyoya', see; I did have time to say it." Hibari was pinned against a wall after another of his outrages had failed. Strangely enough, he couldn't gather enough strength to overpower the stranger, which pissed him off to no end. "Speaking of which, I was actually looking for a Hibari Kyoya." Hibari's eyes widened by a fraction and he looked up to glare the man in the eyes. Red, piercing eyes stared back at him and sent a shiver down his otherwise rigid spine. This man was no herbivore...

"Hibari Kyoya, I'm going to have to bite you to death."

* * *

**Second chapter coming your way!**

**Glad I got this out, the story has been mostly overlooked due to the lack of words so now I can give it a bit more of a foothold. As long as its well received that is.**

**There will be a few OC's in this, but none that will kill out the main cast as this was just to establish his character. They're just there as new characters to start an arc around, think about Lance and the stranger as you would feel about Enma and the Shimon family when they showed up.**

**Anyway, I'm curious about what you thought of my character so far and what you think of my mysterious stranger there at the end. **

**I like to hear your opinions so remember to follow, favourite or better yet; review my story. The more the public demands it, the quicker I'll need to get the next chapter out.**

**I hope you enjoyed this, I now I sure as hell enjoyed making it!**

**Au Revoir for now readers! ^^**


	3. chapter 2-melancholic skies

"Juudaime!"

The door burst open to reveal the silver-haired bomber, "Oh, there you are Gokudera." Tsuna turned his head to look at the bed he was seated by, "Did Yamamoto tell you?"

"Yeah..." the silverette suddenly looked concerned, "They must have really been something to take down the skylark... as much as I hate to say it, the bastards got to be one hell of a fighter."

Tsuna nodded, "I give him a look over since Shamal is how he is," Tsuna sighed before continuing, "it seems he was just beaten up physically and the restraint the assailant used is visible. There are several points where added pressure could've been fatal, but none had gone through enough to be so."

Gokudera raised his hand up to his chin in thought, "So this is a message?"

Tsuna hesitantly nodded, "I'm afraid so, it definitely looks that way."

The door opened once again, Yamamoto entered the room with Ryohei in tow. Yamamoto sent a reassuring smile in Tsuna's direction whilst Ryohei just looked at the skylark.

"Any leads?" Yamamoto questioned.

"None at the minute, but Kyoya never forgets a face so we should be able to get it out of him once he wakes up. But still, his tonfas weren't bloodied in the slightest which means its likely he didn't land any proper hits. This just beckons the question on how strong this person actually is, we may need to train some more if they're this capable. That's another thing, we don't even know how many of them there are; surely just one person would be incapable of doing this to Kyoya..."

"That's some extreme power, can't remember the last time I saw Hibari go down..."

"I think it was back when Jager phased through his shoulder, but the difference between his strength now and then is immense." Tsuna reminded.

Ryohei went the side of Hibari's bed and raised a hand so that it hovered above his chest, he sent a look towards Tsuna, "Should I?"

Tsuna thought for a moment and then nodded, "He's been out long enough, you should be fine waking him up now."

Ryohei nodded in acknowledgement before lighting a bright yellow flame in his hand, he pressed the flame against Hibari's chest; causing him to jolt at the sudden force. The wounds around the area Ryohei pressed his hand began to heal, the closer ones doing so much quicker.

After about thirty seconds or so, Hibari's eyes broke open.

"Hn." his gaze was instantly directed at Tsuna, "Omnivore, what happened to the threat."

Tsuna's warm smile instantly faded after Hibari had instantly moved to business, "Nothing as far as we know, we have absolutely no idea who attacked you. All's that we could gather was that you were beaten up pretty one-sidedly, we hoped you could give us some details."

Hibari sneered at the idea of him getting beaten so easily, usually he would have gone off in search to exact his revenge. But he was now past the lone-wolf kind of style when it came to battles he knew he couldn't win, he had people he knew he could rely on now (Tsuna/omnivore) as well as all of the herbivore fodder. (the rest...) He knew it would be best to give them the details so that they could help him stop this threat from potentially violating any more Namimori regulations.

"His hair was reddish brown and his posture was almost impressive, a sign that he was born and raised in a high class environment." Hibari scowled as he turned his head to the sheets as he tightened his grip on them, "His most distinguishing feature was those cursed, red eyes of his..."

Tsuna nodded his head solemnly, it was obvious that Hibari had seen something in those eyes that bothered even him.

"Did he have any weapons on him?"

Hibari shook his head, "No, he had a ring on the middle finger of his left hand though. He could have a ring weapon of some sort."

"W-what di... I mean, d-did you get a look at its design?"

Hibari merely grunted a yes in the stunned Gokudera's direction, he really wasn't used to hearing the antisocial carnivore talk this much. The grunt he had sent his way give the bomber reason to believe he only spoke like this with Tsuna; he was proud of his boss!

Hibari quickly turned back to Tsuna, "I didn't get to take in all of the details but from what I could tell; it was ornate platinum and was adorned with a golden-orange jewel, I don't recall ever seeing a jewel quite like it."

"How unusual..." Gokudera raised a hand to his chin having got over Hibari's sudden sociality, "we need to look further into this, should I contact some agents from Vongola Juudaime?"

Hibari grunted, "no need bomber herbivore, I'll get the disciplinary force on it." Hibari's foothold in Namimori had certainly grown since the Checkerface incident, he had been hiring young Vongola's whom he had seen fit to look after his beloved town and had been training them enough to uphold his trust. They certainly respected Hibari but they also held an abnormal amount of fear towards the carnivore, it is the least you could expect from the way he had been training them after all...

Tsuna nodded, "Kyoya's forces should be enough to handle this, best leave the Italian forces as they are until things get too dire." Tsuna gestured towards Hibari, " Kyoya, if you would."

Hibari nodded and brought his collar closer to his mouth before speaking, "intel squadron, report to Namimori nurses office immediately."

Some shuffling could be heard from the other side, "O-on our way Hibari-sama!"

The room suddenly became silent, "so..." everybody turned to Yamamoto; the source of the voice, "How long will they take to get-"

The swordsman never had time to finish asking his question as the door was hastily thrown open, followed by four disciplinary members quickly entering the room.

All four stood at attention whilst the one at the front started to speak, "Intel squadron awaiting orders sir!" all four boys wore black jackets as their uniform whilst the leader of the group (signified by the green armband with gold trim reading: 'intel squad') had white lines around the collar and wrists of the jacket.

Hibari got up from the bed and stared directly at the leader, causing him to shiver, "You'll be listening to the bomber herbivore here," Gokudera jumped at the sound of his name and noticed the finger pointed in his direction. "He'll tell you what's happening."

Gokudera was confused, "Why am I telling the the story rather than you skylark?"

Hibari smirked, "You always struck me as one who was good at reciting lines rather than a fighter."

Gokudera narrowed his eyes, "Don't undermine me you bastard! I'll-" Gokudera paused to see a hand placed on his shoulder, he was about to threaten the idiot but realised that it belonged to none other than his beloved boss.

"What Kyoya means to say is that you're good with intel since you're the most intellectual out of the lot of us, right Kyoya?" Hibari simply turned his head in the other direction and grunted; apparently that meant yes.

"Tsk, fine then." Gokudera raised his head as if he had just now realised something important, "Wait, does that mean that that's how you think of me too Juudaime?"

Tsuna had to back up due to Gokudera's uncomfortable nearing, "Of course, its pretty obvious to anyone that you're the mastermind of the tenth generation."

"Then I'll do this to the best of my ability Juudaime, I won't betray your trust!" Gokudera beamed.

"Good to hear, try your best!" it took a while but Tsuna had finally gotten used to Gokudera's over-the-top, diehard loyalty, he knew that Gokudera only meant well so he shouldn't be worried about the way he acts.

"Alright skylark squadron, follow me!"

Gokudera zoomed out of the door promptly followed by Hibari's underlings, a faint 'we aren't the skylark squadron sir...' could be heard in the distance causing Yamamoto to snigger.

"Haha, I like the sound of skylark squadron actually." He held that same carefree smile; like always.

Hibari sent a swift glare in his direction before slowly turning back to Tsuna, "So what will we be doing on our side omnivore?"

Tsuna leant back on the wall he now stood by, "I think that it'd be best if we attend class until further notice, the problem hasn't shown itself yet and my intuition tells me that nothing out of the ordinary is going to be happening during school time."

Yamamoto looked serious, "Well that'll most likely mean that the suspect/suspects are either biding their time or doing something during the day; there attending this school could explain their presence here at the end of the day yesterday."

Tsuna spoke up, "But they sought Kyoya out, that explains their presence at the school yesterday."

"No, I distinctly remember him asking me for my name during the fight, he told me that he was supposed to be looking for me; which leads me to believe that he had been minding his own business at the time."

Tsuna suddenly paled, "Wait... what did you say his details were?"

Hibari raised an eyebrow in curiosity, "He had reddish brown hair and his eyes were red, no... it was more like they were a solid ruby colour. Why... what are you thinking?"

Tsuna looked up, worry and realisation visible on his face, "Takeshi, do those qualities remind you of anyone, somebody who has been here for such a short period of time that Kyoya has no memory of them?"

Yamamoto raised a finger to his mouth in deep concentration before he paled after finally piecing the puzzle together, "I-its Lance..."

Tsuna nodded solemnly, "He's the only person who fits the description, he shares the same traits and has been here for only a day; meaning he could have bypassed Kyoya's knowledge of students."

Hibari's eyes widened, "He's a new student in your class?!" Tsuna nodded as Hibari stood and made his way to the door, "I'm going to go check if its him, if it _is_ him..." the carnivore let his bloodlust roam throughout the room as he halted at the door, "then I'm going to mercilessly bite him to death..."

* * *

"H-hey Lance?"

The redhead swerved his gaze from out the window to the stammering girl and smiled to make her more at ease, "Yes, can I help you?"

The girls face lit up and she raised a book to her head to hide her embarrassment, one of the girls not far behind her saw the girls predicament and spoke for them.

"Hey, we were just wondering if you wanted to, you know... come around town with us later?" Lance smirked, causing the girl to stutter nervously, "Th-there's a really nice restaurant that we could show you since you haven't been here long!" a relieved smile crossed her face, "Y-yeah, that's it! We could show you around town!"

Lance smiled softly, "I'd love to but I'm afraid I have business to attend to later today..." he smiled sheepishly.

The girls were visibly disappointed, "Aww, maybe tomorrow then?"

Lance nodded, "Maybe, thank you for the invitation regardless."

The girls decided to take their leave, murmuring amongst themselves, a few even poked fun at the two who had spoken to him to his amusement.

He sighed as he spoke softly, "I'd really love to..."

The room went silent at the intercom bustling to life.

[Lance Holmes, report to Namimori's main building roof _now!_]

"Tough break new guy, what did you do?"

Lance swivelled around to meet the source of the voice, Yoshitoki Fukuda if he remembered correctly, "No idea, why am I reporting to the roof though? An office would seem more likely."

Yoshitoki snickered, "That's right, you're new to Namimori. That means you haven't heard of Hibari then huh?" Lance's eyes widened, luckily this went unnoticed as he nodded to the boy, "He generally calls people to the roof to avoid messing the schools interior up, he can make a real mess when he 'bites people to death'."

"In other words, for some reason or another; you're going to get slaughtered by that freak of nature."

Lance and Yoshitoki both turned to see another student there, one that Lance didn't know of, "Freak of nature?"

The boy looked Lance directly in the eyes as he spoke, "Yes, you've got to be some sort of freak to have that kind of strength." Lance felt himself start to shake uncontrollably, Yoshitoki noticed.

"Lance, you alright?"

"Y-yeah I'm fi-"

"People like him need to stop associating with the likes of us, we can't do anything against those types of monsters." The boy interrupted.

*CLANK*

Lance stood up defiantly, the chair he once sat on thrown to the floor. His hair covered his eyes as he gritted his teeth together, the rest of the room had gone silent due to the sudden unprecedented noise.

"You call people monsters and freaks due to strength that you yourself cannot fathom..."

Yoshitoki looked concerned and was about to speak, "La-"

"Of course they're monsters! If you have more strength than humankind can understand then you aren't human, its as simple as that!"

Lance then said something inaudible, the boy wanted to know however, "What'd you say?"

"I said you should shut your goddamned mouth!"

Lance raised his head; the eyes that people often associated with the somehow warm yet cold red stone that are rubies now represented a more critical colour. To associate them with rubies would no longer be correct, they now seemed like the darkest red of the sunset; the moment the sky abandoned the world for the night to control. The darkest hour of day in personified fury.

The boys eyes seemed to widen significantly, a cold stream of hate was sent in his direction and it chilled him to the very core; he wanted to fall limp and pass out but also felt that he would be consumed by those eyes if he did so, the eyes that he just couldn't take his eyes off despite how much his instincts screamed at him to do so.

Yoshitoki stood and put a hand on Lance's shoulder, "Calm down Lance, what's got you so ailed?"

Some of the other occupants also came a little closer, they too were curious about the boys sudden outburst; he just didn't seem like the kind to shout out like that.

He exhaled strongly before speaking, "Its nothing, sorry but I've got to go to the roof now..."

All that the students could do was watch him swiftly leave the room, class hadn't started yet so some went to follow him to the roof. They didn't realise how big of a mistake they were making...

* * *

Hibari had been waiting for just over two minutes now, he wasn't used to waiting so long since people usually bolted up as quickly as they could to avoid any permanent damage to their bodies. However, this was a new student so it was to be expected, it didn't mean that he had to like it though...

The sound of the doors opening instantly caught Hibari's interest, this boy; one that he hadn't seen before was definitely the new boy. Actually, saying that he hadn't seen them before would be wrong; this was undoubtedly the boy who had knocked him unconscious. Hibari gripped his tonfas with such force that his knuckles nearly split open, he needed to let loose some steam... _now._

"Hey, I'm Lance, but you should know that alre-"

Lance jumped backwards to avoid the swing aimed at his throat, "Che, rude much?"

Hibari had never been so aggravated in his life, he actually growled in fury, "I'm going to bite you to- no..." Hibari raised a tonfa to the right of his face, "I'm going to absolutely savage you to death..."

The door opened as more students piled onto the roof, the call had caused quite the commotion but Hibari was so angry that he forgot about his hate of crowding; he was just dead set on teaching this herbi- no... _omnivore _his true strength.

Hibari rushed forward, causing the crowd to fear for the safety of the new student. To their surprise, he not only blocked the tonfa with his hand but sent a foot right into the prefects chin; sending him soaring into the air.

One of the girls spoke up; her eyes sparkling, "Wow, I didn't know that Lance was able to hold his own... especially against the likes of Hibari!"

Hibari landed softly on his feet and wiped the blood leaking from his mouth with the back of his hand, "Show me your flame omnivore!"

Lance chuckled, "So I'm omnivore now?" he raised a hand to his mouth, "Yeah, I don't think I'm much of a carnivore too... good choice!"

Hibari sprouted purple flames from his tonfa, "Flames... _NOW_!"

Lance set his eyes on the prefect, "I don't use them unless its necessary," he tilted his head to the left, "and I honestly don't think I'll be needing to use them for this fight."

Hibari growled again and was about to launch forward were it not for the other omnivore blocking his path.

"Enough Kyoya," the onlookers were confused, Tsuna wasn't dame anymore by no means but it definitely wasn't expected for him to calm the skylark with next to no effort, "I'll take it from he-"

Tsuna's hyper intuition suddenly screamed at him to move so he complied, surprise just didn't cover it when he looked back to see most of the school building obliterated with smoke trailing into the air.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada," Tsuna's eyes trailed back to Lance to see his setting red eyes, as well as the glowing orange ring on his middle finger, "you're the Vongola Decimo?"

Tsuna was taken back by this assumption, after a moment of thought he nodded his confirmation, this didn't seem to sit well with Lance.

"Then I'm afraid that that means you have to die by my hand, please don't hate me for this..." Lance looked genuinely sad before he flinched as a sadistic smile surrounded his face, "Die now please." sadistic smile still in place as a beautiful red flame started to form in his hand; it just didn't seem like a storm flame however...

Tsuna dodged to the side to the best of his ability but only narrowly dodged the attack, Tsuna watched the flame pass and confusion was entirely evident on his face; as strange as it seemed, Tsuna felt the presence of many flames in that blast. That Warrington bastard lied to him!

* * *

"well... it involves the Regent family..."

Tsuna placed a hand on his desk, "How so? And I'd prefer if you stopped beating around the bush, we don't have all day."

Albert seemed to consider how to voice his problem, "Well, we had designs of an experiment that only the Regent heir had the capacity for," he fixed his tie, "so we took advantage of that and took the boy."

Gokudera pulled a gun from under his jacket and levelled it with the mans head, "You bastard!" he looked towards Tsuna, who was unnaturally calm, "What should I do Juudaime?"

"Hold your trigger, we still haven't heard the rest of the story yet," he levelled his cold gaze at the man, "continue."

Albert swallowed heavily, "We kidnapped him and broadcast his death to them, we said that he died trying to rescue a small child from mercenaries. Half true, we held a child at gunpoint and made him swear to full cooperation; being raised in such an environment made him a man of his word, such a respectable boy."

Gokudera swung the handle of the gun at the back of the mans head, causing him to crouch and clutch it in pain, "Are you trying to aggravate us?!" Albert rose from his crouched position despite the pain, "Get on with it."

"We experimented on him and thought that after three years we had finally hit success, we were wrong... the boy developed some sort of secondary personality whenever he acknowledges the presence of Mafioso, the higher the position the more ruthless he becomes; he attacked and killed many of us before escaping. We believe that he thinks all Mafioso are evil due to our experiments, we were absolutely foolish and I apologise..."

"You have no right..." Tsuna spoke.

"I'm aware, we shouldn't have-"

"No, you have no right to apologise, the right is reserved for those who can potentially be forgiven; nothing you can do can make up for your cruelty and I don't want to hear anything of your sorrow because its obviously fabricated. We will stop the threat but prepare to be punished severely, you and your family."

Gokudera spoke up, "What was the intended result of the experiment anyway?"

Albert considered this, "We were trying to make him a compliant hitman, that boy has an incredible amount of potential. Much like yourself Tsunayoshi-san."

Tsuna sat back in his chair, "Gokudera, I need a favour."

"Anything Juudaime."

"Please call Timoteo and tell him the situation, only he has the right to pass jurisdiction on this case."

"Hai!"

Tsuna glared at the representative after Gokudera had left the room, "You're going to be punished severely you know, was it worth it?"

Albert looked down and said nothing, the silence was overwhelming and only went away when Gokudera entered the room to announce Timoteo's decision.

"Nono decided that the situation won't involve the 10th generation for now, search teams will be sent to different locations in search of the boy and that we will attend college as expected until intelligence comes to light. As for the Warrington's..." he turned to send a disgusted look in the adults direction, "all who are found guilty of experiments will be imprisoned until further notice." he turned back to face the boss, "That is Nono's decision Juudaime."

Tsuna sighed and nodded, "Fine..." Tsuna slammed his hands on the desk as he stood, sending a glare in the representatives direction, "But I swear on the tenth generation that we _will _save this boy."

* * *

Tsuna activated his flames and hovered in the air, a scowl present on his face. The Warrington's had never said anything about the boys variation of flame, there's much more to this than they let on...

Lance stared directly into Tsuna's eyes, "What's wrong Vongola? You seem concerned, should I kill you? That way you never need to worry again."

Tsuna's intuition was telling him that this definitely wasn't Lance speaking, it was undoubtedly Lance's body as well as his strength but the personality was definitely artificial. Tsuna's eyes blazed amber and flames surrounded his entire being.

The onlookers were standing, mouths agape. Tsuna was surrounded in a beautiful yet fierce orange flame whilst Lance was surrounded in a fantastic red flame, it was beautiful like Tsuna's but it somehow seemed more melancholic despite the obvious ferocity it displayed.

"Wow..." was all that could be said by anyone as they continued to watch the fight.

"Lance!"

Lance raised an eyebrow in inquiry, "What is it Vongola?"

Tsuna's flame increased even more as he clutched his right fist in front of his body, his eyes showed determination which touched Lance's very being; at least the part that could still feel such emotions.

"I'm going to save you with my dying will!"

* * *

**Sorry about taking so long, I have a new internet provider and its just ruined my connection for the most part...**

**I lost around three thousand words from pressing save and not being able to display the page... the same problem goes for my other story if anyone reads it, probably worse actually; felt like punching a wall...**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter, it was a pain to have to rewrite it but it couldn't be helped.**

**PLEASE review, favourite or follow, I have hardly any and I'm just not feeling the urge to write because of it, that really disappoints me since I really like writing stuff like this.**

**Anyway, I have a poll on my page with suggestions for future stories as well as an option where you can send in you own ideas. Please go and make a choice because I haven't had a single vote yet... if you don't know how to do it; you go on my profile and its at the top of the page. PLEASE vote for one, I don't want to write something that people have no interest in and I have no idea how it will be received if no one votes.**

**I seriously hope you enjoyed, be sure to review if you did because it gives me reason to write on. Anyway...**

**Au Revoir for now readers! ^^**


End file.
